


It's Gonna  Get Better

by Applefall



Series: Ficlets [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is criticized for his voice and weight, and Pete makes it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna  Get Better

Pete heard a sniffle from the couch as he entered his home. From the entrance hall, he heard another sniffle, and Pete began to grow concerned. The inked twenty nine year old followed the source of the slightly muffled noise, and was surprised to see his best friend, and boyfriend, laying on the couch.

"Patrick?" Pete asked, and was kneeling next to him in an instant. "What happened?" Though he asked this, Pete had an idea of what was causing Patrick to shake.

"They criticized Folie on this music show, but I don't really care about that," Patrick replied, voice hoarse, eyes slightly puffy and swollen. 

Pete nodded, and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Who cares what's they think? It's our music, not theirs." Pete says gently, rubbing his arm gently. 

"They called me a fat kid without talent." Patricks voice is muffled now, face pressing into the pillow. Now Pete's pissed off. Patrick is the most talented person he knows.

"Patrick, that's not true. You're a talented little fucker." Pete protests, and raises himself. When Patrick moves his face away from the pillow and rolls on his back, Pete swings a leg over him, straddling him in an instant.

"And your weight?" Pete begins, and brings the hem of his shirt up, exposing a soft and round belly, chubby and beautiful. The strawberry blond has a blush riding high on his cheeks now, and he brings his hands down to pull the shirt back down, but Pete is having none of this.

"Perfect." Pete breathes, and kneads the soft belly, and brings his mouth down to press a sloppy kiss to his porcelain skin.

Patrick makes a weak noise, and grabs his boyfriends arm. "Pete." Patrick, voice rising on a whine at the end. His head raises to mouth at Pete's neck, and Pete hums in pleasure.

Pete growls as Patrick nips his collarbone, and grinds his hips down forcefully, causing Patrick to groan in pleasure. "Please." Patrick moans, hands scrambling to grasp Pete's hips.

"Please what?" Pete teases, lowering his head to press his lips to Patrick's full ones. Patrick gasps as Pete trails is hand down his chest, and tugs on the hem.

"Bedroom?" Patrick asks Pete, who nods fervently.

 

Later that night when Pete is spooning Patrick, arms curled around his waist and naked legs wrapped around his, their sweaty skin pressing together. Pete's whispering sweet nothings into Patrick's ear, who has a soft smile on his face. Patrick's humming softly as well, making Pete's eyes droop.

"I love you." Patrick whispers, breaking off his humming. The twenty four year old turns to press his face to Pete's chest. 

Pete grasps him tighter, and repeats the words back to him, never more sure of anything.


End file.
